The oven of the present invention has been designed to replace laboratory ovens of the type in which heating is provided by an electrical resistance element. Such conventional ovens of the prior art suffer from various drawbacks that the present invention seeks, in particular, to avoid, and particular mention may be made of great thermal inertia, limited maximum temperature, considerable risk of the component portions of the oven being damaged, a high cost price, and high energy consumption in order to achieve high temperatures.